Matthew Broderick
Matthew Broderick (1962 - ) Deaths in Film *''Torch Song Trilogy'' (1988) [Alan]: Beaten to death by gay-bashers. *''Glory'' (1989) [Colonel Robert Gould Shaw]: Shot to death by Confederate soldiers while storming the fort; his body is shown again after the battle when all of the bodies are put in a mass grave, with his body next to Denzel Washington's and Andre Braugher's. * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride[[The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998; video)| (1998; animated)]] [Simba]: In a dream sequence, he is thrown to his death by Kovu (Jason Marsden) after being changed from Scar (Jim Cummings), but not before Mufasa (James Earl Jones) has fallen. (He survives in reality.) *''Inspector Gadget (1999) '[John Brown/Inspector Gadget/RoboGadget]: Playing three roles, Matthew dies thrice in the film. "John" Brown dies in an explosion after a chase and confrontation with Rupert Everett (who loses his hand) in the aftermath, whilst wanting Matthew to smoke. He is brought back to life (off-camera) by unseen paramedics and is revealed to be alive by Joely Fisher. "Gadget" dies after losing the chip to Rupert before being dragged into the junkyard by Mike Hagerty. He is (again) brought back to life after Michelle Trachtenberg said that he doesn't need the chip. "Robo-Gadget" had his head decapitated (although not gruesomely) by "Gadget", and is thrown in the river. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *''BoJack Horseman: Time's Arrow'' (2017) [Joseph Sugarman]: Dies off-screen likely of old age/natural causes during the course of the episode. *Daybreak: FWASH-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (2019)' [''Michael Burr]: Dies of anaphylactic shock after Colin Ford impales him with a sword covered in peanut butter as Matthew is about to kill Sophie Simnett. Gallery Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4624.jpg|Matthew Broderick's animated dream death in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998; animated) Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg|Matthew falling in his dream Notable Connections *Son of James Broderick *Mr. Sarah Jessica Parker Category:Off-screen deaths Broderick, Matthew Broderick, Matthew Broderick, Matthew Broderick, Matthew Broderick, Matthew Broderick, Matthew Broderick, Matthew Broderick, Matthew Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by hate crime Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by whacking Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:History Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Suspense Stars Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Godzilla cast members Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:The Tale of Despereaux Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Controversial actors Category:People who died in a The Lion King film Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:The Lion King Category:Modern Family cast members Category:The Conners cast members Category:Inspector Gadget Cast Members Category:Cyberchase cast members Category:PBS Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Reading Rainbow cast members Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members